plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hippity Hop Gargantuar
Hippity Hop Gargantuar is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 6 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a Mystery Egg every time he takes damage, unless all other non-aquatic lanes are occupied. He was introduced in the 1.12.6 update and will be craftable in a future update. He is currently unobtainable through any method other than Eureka. Origins He is based on the Gargantuar's The Springening Piñata Party costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Pet Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When hurt: Make a Mystery Egg in a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card Description Sometimes, what has been seen... can't be unseen. This is one of those times. Update History Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie has similar usage to Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, as both will create a zombie in a random lane if they take damage. However, unlike the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Hippity Hop Gargantuar has 1 less health and cannot take as many hits while the Mystery Egg cannot be made in the aquatic lane. He does hit sightly harder as he has 6 strength. Since this zombie is both a pet zombie and a Gargantuar, Electric Boogaloo can use him in either his Gargantuar deck, where Hippity Hop Gargantuar will benefit from Smashing Gargantuar or his pet deck where he can be used to activate the abilities of Cat Lady and Zookeeper. You can also make him hit harder and take more damage by using tricks like Maniacal Laugh and Vitamin Z, which in turn, allows him to make even more Mystery Eggs. Z-Mech can use Camel Crossing, Medic, and Rock Wall to help Hippity Hop Gargantuar last longer. Z-Mech can also make use of Gargologist to help play him earlier. Professor Brainstorm can combine this with Wizard Gargantuar to land 6 guaranteed damage on the opponent. He can also use Teleport to play him on a lane with weak attacking plants to activate his ability, which also prevents instant-kill tricks or transformation cards from being used on him. Since Hippity Hop Gargantuar makes a Mystery Egg in a random lane when he gets hurt, Unlife of the Party will benefit greatly as he will gain +2 /+2 from both the Mystery Egg and the zombie it transforms into. You can also use Barrel of Deadbeards and Fireworks Zombie to purposefully activate his ability, which will allow a free zombie on the Zombie Tricks phase within the current turn of play. Impfinity can use Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted to instantly restore his health. Hippity Hop Gargantuar works well with Valkyrie, as the opponent will most likely want to get rid of him and the Mystery Eggs as soon as possible, which will boost Valkyrie for each Mystery Egg and the zombie it transforms into when destroyed. However, beware of instant-kill tricks or transformation cards like The Great Zucchini, , and Transmogrify as they will get rid of him without activating his ability. Against Use instant-kill tricks or transformation cards to destroy this zombie without activating his ability. You can also Bounce him to stall for time, although this will work against you in a pet deck. If you cannot use hard removal to get rid of him, use a plant that has at least 4 strength to take him down in one hit. Then make use of cards that can damage all zombies like Cherry Bomb, , and Sour Grapes to remove all the Mystery Eggs. Just be careful if the opponent has a Valkyrie, as she will gain a strength boost for each Mystery Egg that is destroyed plus the destroyed Hippity Hop Gargantuar. Gallery HippityHopGargantuarCard.jpg|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's card HippityHopGargantuarCard.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's grayed-out card HippityHopGargantuarInfo.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's grayed-out card with an info button SpringeningBundleHipHop.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar on the advertisement for The Springening Bundle Trivia TBA Category:Event cards Category:Crazy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Pet cards